fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Alejo and Luis/Transcript
Chapter 1 - Ah, The Mexican City of Veracruz * starts with the Warner Bros. Pictures and Village Roadshow logos * titles read "Warner Bros. Pictures Presents," "A Village Roadshow Production," and "in association with Hanna-Barbara Pictures" * flying across they sky while the screen pans and the open credits start. We then see a pirate on a look-out post. He moves upwards to get a better look at something with his telescope. The screen then shows the view in the telescope of a pirate on a dinghy * Pirate on the Dinghy: a trunk I got it! I got it! I got it! * Look-out Post Pirate: Squints Dinghy ahoy. then looks down to tell someone something Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! * Two Pirates: Dinghy off the port bow. Dinghy off the port bow! off-screen Dinghy off the port bow! * One Pirate: Captain, dinghy off the... is slammed in the face by a door as the captain walks on deck * Captain: Dinghy. the pirate in the dinghy onto the ship, along with the trunk * Pirate Formerly on the Dinghy: I got it! I got it. * Captain: Where is it? * Pirate Formerly on the Dinghy: It's right here, captain. * Captain: the trunk I never thought I'd see it with me own eye. Tickets to the Alejo and Luis Movie! pirates cheer and they sail to the movie theater, singing Viva Mexico. * The Adventures of Alejo and Luis * pirates hog the snack bar and get some popcorn. They rush into the theater room, where the movie starts * Narrator: Ah, the Mexican city of Veracruz. So mysterious, so beautiful. So... uhh... spicy. camera zooms down until it stops in front of La Villa Bella. Our story begins in Veracruz's popular hotel, La Villa Bella, where... * Police: Back off! Back off! arms to back off at reporters/citizens * Narrator: Hey, wait a minute. * screen pans out to show the La Villa Bella is surrounded by cops. * Senor Fuente':' What is happening? Please settle down. to La Villa Bella We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till me manager gets here. * Woman':' off-screen Look, there he is. * black boat with orange flames drives up; Alejo's leg, wearing a black boot with an orange snake on it in the shape of an "S," steps out of the vehicle when it is stopped, Alejo climbs out of the limousine. He walks towards La Villa Bella * Alejo':' Talk to me, Fuente. * Senor Fuente: Oh. It started out as a simple order: a spinach taco. When the customer took a bite, no spinach! cries, but Alejo slaps him * Alejo: Get a hold of yourself, Eugene. I'm going in. walks in and sees a kid, extremely nervous, looking at his taco. Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment. puts a briefcase down on a table. Everything's gonna be just fine. * Sabastian':' I'm really scared here, man. * Alejo: the briefcase. You got a name? * Sabastian':' Nervously Sabastian. * Alejo':' on gloves. You got a family, Sabastian? chokes over his words, unable to speak. Alejo snaps. Come on, Sabastian, stay with me. Let's hear about that family. * Sabastian':' I'm also the member of the Otero family. * Alejo: on a headset from the briefcase. That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Sabastian. * Sabastian: What? * Alejo':' a spinach out from his briefcase with some tweezers. Say "spinach." * dramatically and slowly attempts to put the spinach on the taco. He then kicks the door open, holds Sabastian in his arms. The crowd gasps. The spinach on the taco sparkles. * Alejo: Order up. * All Alejo: and then lift Alejo up on their shoulders. Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip!Honk! Hip! Hip!Honk! Hip! Hip! Honk! * continues from dream, the screen now shows Alejo in his bedroom. He turns off his honking foghorn alarm clock. * Alego: Hooray! Jorge! I had that dream again! And it’s finally going to come true! runs over to his calendar. Today! Sorry about this calendar. tears off the calendar page for the day before to reveal "March Siente" On the page, it has a picture of La Villa Bella 2 with rainbows and hearts around it. Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for La Villa Bella 2, where Diego will announce the new manager. * Jorge: Are you going to be a manager of a new hotel, papi! * Alejo: Who's it gonna be, Jorge? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards. pulls up, revealing many "employee of the month" portraits * Alejo E.O.T.M Awards: Alejo Otero! * Alejo: I'm ready. Promotion. * goes into the walk-in shower, eats soap, inserts a hose in his head, and puffs up until soap comes out. Alejo then pulls out paper-like fabric, which he folds into his pants. The back springs off, revealing his rear, which he covers up. He blushes and walks off screen sideways. Then he brushes his eyes with toothpaste and wipes off the foam * Alejo: Cleanliness is next to manager-lines.